Depois do Fim
by Gina Molly Potter
Summary: Depois da guerra, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina preparam-se para conviver com as inúmeras perdas e tentam reconstruir suas jovens vidas. Muitas mudanças os agüardam nesse conto pós-Hogwarts escrito pelas incríveis Arabella e Zsenya. Pré-OdF.
1. Prólogo

_**Depois do Fim**_

****

**Disclaimer: **Essa história tem censura R devido a temas maduros, alguma violência, angst e linguagem, ocasionais. Harry, Rony e Hermione têm dezoito anos e irão agir como tal. As autoras também afirmam que, apesar de tentar se aproximar ao máximo do universo criado por JK Rowling e do canon, elas tiveram que avançar 3 anos e criar uma história por conta própria. Dito isto, convindam vocês a aproveitarem a história, porque elas certamente aproveitaram.

****

****

_****_

_****_

_**Expect****o Sacrificum**_

****

_****_

_**Prólogo**_

- Eu juro morrer por você Harry. Eu te amo.

A voz de Hermione era clara e a chama parecida com um jacinto bruxuleou no centro do círculo, perto do pé dela. Ela segurou as mãos dele firmemente, e Harry ficou impressionado em ver, pelo olhar em sua face, que ela falava sério. Ele sabia que ela deveria ter realmente aquela intenção – de outra forma o feitiço nunca teria nenhum efeito. Mas ouvir aquelas palavras de Hermione, dessa forma tão aberta, causou uma reação mais poderosa em Harry do que ele poderia ter antecipado.

Com a mão livre, Hermione levantou sua varinha e tocou na cicatriz dele.

- In nomine _Expecto Sacrificum._

Harry tremeu ao sentir a promessa dela sendo transferida por aquela que antes havia sido nada mais do que sua cicatriz amaldiçoada. Agora era um conduto, e isso estava funcionando – ele podia sentir o início dessa nova magia tomando forma dentro dele. Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente para Hermione, que estava resplandecendo de esperança enquanto ela recuava de volta para o círculo.

Rony foi o próximo a avançar, seus olhos azuis graves. Ele colocou uma mão firmemente nos ombros de Harry e se curvou para olhar seu amigo diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu juro morrer por você, Harry. Eu te amo.

As palavras estiveram sempre presentes, mas ditas em voz alta foram um choque para os dois jovens e a voz de Rony estava rouca. A forma como ele o encarava, no entanto, era firme e havia uma forte convicção em seu olhar.

- In nomine _Expecto Sacrificum _– ele disse, tocando sua varinha na cicatriz de Harry.

O feitiço se espalhou e se aprofundou em Harry; ele sentiu que aquele estava se enraizando no centro de seu próprio poder mágico. Era estranho e difícil de acreditar que seus amigos estavam fazendo isso por ele. Ele se perguntou se ele poderia possivelmente valer tanto a pena.

Lupin foi o próximo. A mão dele tocou o braço de Harry, gentilmente.

- Eu juro morrer por você, Harry. - Ele disse calmamente, seu rosto ilegível. Ele parecia ter sido tocado novamente pela semelhança entre Harry e Tiago naquele momento. - Eu te amo.

A expressão de Lupin mudou levemente e Harry pôde ver lágrimas nos olhos cinzas de seu professor, enquanto ele levantava sua varinha e colocava a ponta sobre a cicatriz de Harry, a qual estava queimando ligeiramente agora, com a mágica que estava sendo direcionada por ela.

- In nomine _Expecto Sacrificum. - _Lupin abaixou sua varinha e se afastou, com compreensão explícita em seus olhos.

Sirius deu um longo passo adiante e colocou sua mão no topo da cabeça de Harry, afastando seus cabelos para traz. Sua face estava cheia de emoção.

- Eu juro morrer por você, Harry. Eu te amo.

Os olhos de seu padrinho não estavam sem vida agora; eles estavam fixos nos de Harry com toda a vida que ele poderia invocar e cada palavra que ele falava era passional. O que havia acontecido antes não iria acontecer novamente. Ele colocou sua varinha na cicatriz de Harry e a manteve lá. Harry sentiu como se sua pele estivesse se rasgando, mas ele não se atreveu a se mexer. Isto era muito importante.

- In nomine _Expecto Sacrificum,_ - Sirius recitou. E então, com os olhos ainda faiscando, ele recuou.

Gina era a contribuinte final. Ela provia um elemento necessário, o que foi a única razão que fez com que Harry permitisse que Hermione pedisse a ajuda dela. Gina tinha aceitado instantaneamente, mas Harry olhou para ela agora e desejou saber por que ele estava deixando que ela concordasse. De repente, ele quis dizer não – quis gritar isso – para impedi-la de fazer o feitiço. Ele queria impedir todos eles. Eles não podiam arriscar suas vidas por ele e eles não deveriam ter que fazer isso. A proteção dele não valia o sacrifício, valia? Ele era apenas uma pessoa e eles eram cinco; ele era apenas um bruxo que por acaso era bom em Quadribol e tinha um inimigo mortal; sim, ele poderia ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas isso não significaria nada se seus amigos não pudessem viver também. Eles eram sua família agora. Sua primeira família já havia feito isso por ele. E eles se foram.

Entrando em pânico, Harry levantou sua mão para impedi-la e abriu a boca para protestar. Mas Gina conteve seus dedos com a mão que segurava a varinha e balançou a cabeça rapidamente, dando a ele um olhar tão intenso que fez com que ele fechasse a boca novamente sem ter dito uma palavra. Ele não iria falar. Ele não iria interromper isto. Eles já haviam passado por todos esses argumentos juntos e, no final, Harry concordou em permitir a execução desse feitiço. Não havia outra forma.

Satisfeita com o fato de que ele iria ficar quieto, Gina tocou o rosto dele com sua outra mão e o olhou direto nos olhos.

- Eu juro morrer por você, Harry. – Sua voz estava baixa, mas cada palavra era claramente pronunciada. – Eu te amo.

O tom de seu sussurro fez com que ele estremecesse. Todos no círculo seguraram suas respirações, mas Gina não tirou seus olhos de Harry. Ela soltou a mão dele e, ainda segurando seu rosto, ela levantou a varinha e tocou a cicatriz dele.

- In nomine _Expecto Sacrificum_.

Harry hesitou por um momento com o toque. A mágica que penetrava por sua cicatriz amaldiçoada era extremamente poderosa e, no momento, muito dolorosa. Houve uma pulsação sob a varinha de Gina e ele precisou de todas as suas forças para ficar imóvel, mas ele ficou. Ele tinha que ficar.

Sem fazer um ruído, Gina retirou sua varinha do local e retornou para o círculo, deixando Harry no centro. O recém-completo feitiço circulava de sua testa até seus pés. Cada centímetro de Harry estava preenchido por ele e a mágica se aprofundava além de seus ossos. Obviamente, eles sentiam aquilo que disseram para ele. E se ele encarasse Voldemort com isto... Então talvez...

Harry flexionou seus dedos em torno de sua varinha e imaginou as palavras em sua mente. "_Expecto Sacrificum!_" Para sua enorme surpresa, um raio cintilante, branco e quente atravessou a sua mão e faíscas voaram de sua varinha. Ele se sobressaltou e ficou encarando-a. Ele não havia nem mesmo pronunciado nada.

A chama iluminou as cinco faces no círculo e Harry olhou para eles, maravilhado. Ele queria agradecê-los, mas a sua voz falhou. Ele sabia que não era somente por ele que eles estavam fazendo isso – era pelo mundo, por todos aqueles que sofreriam enquanto Voldemort permanecesse no poder. Mesmo assim, estava sendo feito através dele e só poderia acontecer por ele, porque seus amigos desejavam lhe oferecer tanto. Silenciosamente, Harry abriu suas mãos.

- Eu... – ele começou calmamente. – Eu não posso...

Mas não importava. Um instante depois, ele estava cercado por todos os lados, no momento em que todos na sala se uniram em um abraço forte e protetor. Alguém derrubou a chama em forma de jacinto que apagou e os deixou na escuridão, mas ninguém se moveu para acendê-la novamente. Ou esse feitiço iria funcionar, ou esta seria a última vez que eles iriam ficar juntos e todos eles sabiam disso.

Harry fechou os olhos e recostou sua cabeça no ombro mais próximo a ele, inspirando profundamente e expirando lentamente.

"_É melhor que isto funcione..."_

- Harry! 

Ele estava sentado na escadaria da entrada de Hogwarts, observando o lago. Era lindo durante o verão. Hogwarts estava em parte destroçada às suas costas, mas o lago estava brilhando, quase sem se importar, embaixo do cintilante sol de Junho.

- Vamos, Harry, nós já estamos prontos para ir, se você estiver.

Ainda parecia um sonho. Apenas há uma semana atrás, no dia da formatura, uma guerra acontecia aqui. Apenas há uma semana atrás, existia um Voldemort que queria destruí-lo. E agora tudo estava calmo.

- Ei, por que você está demoran... Droga, ele ainda está sentado aí fora? Harry, levante, eu estou com fome, eu quero chegar logo lá.

Mas não era aquela fria e terrível paralisia – na qual eles apenas ficavam sussurrando nos últimos anos. Não era o tenso silêncio da espera amedrontada, não era a terrível e quieta magnitude de mais uma morte. Era apenas paz.

- Shh, deixe-o em paz. Onde está Gina?

- Se despedindo do quarto dela.

- Ah... – Houve um pequeno suspiro. – Minha bagagem está perto da lareira, onde está a sua?

- Eu já vou buscar.

- Eu pensei que você tinha dito que já estava pronto! Pois bem, vai buscar logo, eu vou chamar o Harry para entrar.

Uma pequena brisa soprou. Dava pra ouvir o som das árvores se balançando nas margens da Floresta Proibida e o som de algumas estranhas criaturas cantando lá – não era nem um pássaro, nem mesmo um mamífero. Hagrid saberia dizer o que era. Harry abaixou sua cabeça. Ao menos havia acabado, ele disse para si mesmo.

- Harry, eu já estou entrando. Entre quando você estiver pronto, nós estamos indo via pó de Flu através da lareira da sala comunal. A Professora McGonagall disse que já estaria funcionando – ela parou. – Eu vou dizer para o Rony trazer sua bagagem, certo?

Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e ficou encarando o gramado, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Ele não se virou para mostrá-las a ela, mas, pela primeira vez, ele não tentou impedi-las. Ele ouviu passos atrás dele e a porta de carvalho da entrada se fechando suavemente. Ele ficou só por um momento. Harry arrumou seus óculos e piscou os olhos com força tentando focalizar a carta que oscilava em sua mão. Era uma carta boa. Era muito boa para ser verdade e o choque que ela tinha causado ainda não havia se dissipado.

_Querido Harry,_

_Claro que você pode trazer Rony, Hermione e Gina. Nós esperávamos que você o fizesse e há espaço suficiente para todos vocês, apesar de que, vocês vão ter que dividir os quartos de dois em dois. Remo e eu estamos na expectativa de sua chegada. Chegue o mais rápido que você puder._

_Você sabe que eu tive minhas dúvidas sobre o fato de que algum dia eu ficaria livre para cumprir o meu dever de padrinho para com você. Mas, Harry, agora que eu posso, vai ser da forma que deveria ter sido desde o começo. Eu prometo isso a você._

_Mal posso esperar para lhe rever._

_Sirius_

Harry olhou para a carta por um longo tempo. Ele iria passar um verão – um verão inteiro – com os seus amigos. E não havia nenhum perigo nisso. Não haveria ameaças Negras pairando por sobre sua cabeça, nenhum Draco Malfoy para encarar no próximo outono, nenhum Comensal da Morte, nenhum Dursley.

Havia uma intensa dor em Harry – parte alegria, parte vazio. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido, a vida continuava. Ainda era verão. O lago estava ofuscante. Não haveria mais aulas em Hogwarts Ele já havia se formado dentro daqueles muros.

- Harry?

Ele se virou em direção àquela voz gentil e uma alta, esguia figura com cabelos vermelhos sentou-se ao seu lado no degrau.

- Você está pronto, então?

- E eu tenho que estar?

Gina descansou o queixo nos joelhos dela e suspirou com a pergunta. Harry notou que os olhos dela estavam avermelhados.

- Não, claro que você não precisa estar pronto – ela respondeu tranqüilamente. – Eu não estou.

- Mas nós temos que ir embora.

- É...

Eles pausaram e Harry olhou para o que estava atrás de Gina, inclinando sua cabeça para a esquerda em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

- Tudo termina. – Ele murmurou, sem ter certeza por que de repente ele se sentiu tão amargo.

- Não. Algumas coisas não acabam.

Ele olhou para ela rapidamente. Seus olhos se fixaram por um momento e então os dois desviaram o olhar para baixo.

- Rony disse que você estava dizendo adeus para o seu quarto.

- Eu estava. Então ele subiu e me disse pra desistir de ficar falando comigo mesma, foi para o dormitório dos garotos e encantou sua bagagem para baixo por você.

Harry teve que sorrir. Este era o Rony.

- Todos estão me esperando, então.

- Bem, Hermione disse para não apressarmos você. Mas já é... já é hora, Harry. Sirius vai ficar se perguntando sobre o que aconteceu conosco.

- Eu queria poder levar Fawkes conosco.

- Em breve. Ele vai ficar bem e você tem a Edwiges.

- É verdade. Eu acho melhor nós irmos logo.

- Sim.

Juntos eles levantaram, limparam seus habituais robes pretos escolares e observaram o terreno mais uma vez. Harry inspirou longa e profundamente e estava andando atrás de Gina em direção ao castelo, quando arriscou olhar para cima. Os olhos dele repousaram na torre que antes havia sido de Dumbledore. A janela vazia do diretor luzia brilhantemente com o sol. Harry levantou sua mão numa saudação instintiva. A janela pareceu reluzir. E então ele seguiu Gina para dentro do Salão Principal, onde Rony e Hermione estavam esperando por eles. Este seria o primeiro verão de verdade de sua vida.

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nota da Tradutora: **Pra mim tem sido uma honra traduzir essa história maravilhosa. Eu pedi permissão às autoras há muito tempo, mas só agora estou podendo me dedicar. Gostaria de agradecer profundamente à Amanda SaturnVenus, que me ajudou com os capítulos iniciais, inclusive traduzindo alguns. Também gostaria de dizer que se você lê em inglês, acompanhe a história no original visitando o site ou aqui mesmo no , com o nome "After the End". As autoras dessa obra prima são Arabella e Zsenya e merecem todos os elogios possíveis. Se alguém conhecer o original e encontrar algum erro de tradução, por favor me avise que eu tentarei corrigir.


	2. Capítulo 1: Através da Lareira

**Capítulo Um**

**Através da Lareira**

Sirius Black colocou o último ovo no prato que já continha feijão e lingüiça, e com um movimento de sua varinha, mandou o prato levitando até a mesa. O objeto parou em frente aos olhos sonolentos de Remo Lupin, rodando em volta de seu eixo pelo menos uma meia dúzia de vezes, antes de parar por completo.

- Tã-tã! Coma, Aluado! Eu vou pegar o jornal...

Remo abriu a boca para responder, mas Sirius já havia deixado a cozinha com pressa, e saiu da casa, encontrando o clima morno de Junho.

- Você poderia ter usado um Feitiço Convocatório, sabia? – Remo resmungou, empurrando os ovos discretamente para o centro da mesa, onde ele não teria que sentir o cheiro deles. Ele ainda não estava acordado suficientemente para isso.

- Eu _gosto_ de ir lá fora pra pegá-lo...

Sirius já estava de volta. Francamente, Remo pensou, o homem era hiperativo – ele jogou o jornal para cima, e lançou um feitiço rápido nele, fazendo com que ele batesse suas páginas, como um pássaro, em direção à mesa. O jornal aterrissou próximo ao prato de café da manhã e fez um barulho alto antes de parar de vez. Remo grunhiu.

- Por favor. – ele murmurou. – Já chega de fogos de artifícios logo pela manhã. – Mas ele não falava sério. Ele sabia por que Sirius estava tão agitado. E quando ele estivesse acordado suficientemente, sabia que se juntaria a ele.

Sirius não estava nem um pouco ofendido, ele riu e enfiou uma lingüiça inteira no seu enorme sorriso.

- Eu sou um homem livre, Aluado. – ele disse, de forma radiante, depois que a engoliu. Remo não pôde conter um sorriso, mesmo fatigado como estava. A liberdade de Sirius significava quase tanto pra ele quanto significava para Sirius. – Um homem livre, com um afilhado. E é verão. E a maldita guerra acabou... – Sirius franziu o rosto em uma expressão torturada, e começou a balançar a sua cabeça descontroladamente. – E "Ah, se não é bom estar livre de verdade/ num mundo onde suas Maldições podem tirar a minha liberdade-iiii..."

Remo ficou olhando, em parte divertido, em parte preocupado.

- Você tá cantando.

- Sim, eu estou. "Ah, ah, ah..." – Ainda balançando a sua cabeça e cantarolando baixinho, Sirius ergueu sua varinha para fazer o café.

- O que _é_ isso? É horrível. Música é que não é.

- Ah, que é isso, seu coroa. É das Esquisitonas. Elas tão na moda. – Sirius sorriu, virando sua cabeça para olhar para o Remo. – É melhor se atualizar, agora a gente vai receber adolescentes aqui em casa. – Ele pulou para ter impulso e sentar-se na bancada da cozinha, enquanto esperava o café coar, e sorriu pela porta da cozinha em direção ao Remo, que se manteve à mesa, entretido.

- É... eu acho que você vai se enturmar muito bem com eles.

- Você tá é com ciúme porque não tem um ouvido musical. Vai, admite.

- Ah. – Remo balançou a cabeça em um sinal de concordância. – Bom, mas deixando habilidades musicais de lado, Almofadinhas, você está completamente despreparado pra receber o Harry. Eu sei que a gente mal teve tempo de pensar muito nisso durante essa semana, mas ainda há algumas coisas que precisam...

- Despreparado! Eu tenho estado pronto e disposto a viver com o Harry desde que ele tinha um ano, e eu tive que esperar todo esse tempo. – O sorriso do Sirius falhou momentaneamente, e seus olhos começaram a perder o brilho. – Eu acho que isso é tempo suficiente pra se estar preparado.

Remo balançou a cabeça de forma a pedir desculpas e ergueu uma mão: esse não era o momento pra revirar o passado. É tempo de olhar pra frente, ele lembrou a si mesmo. Foi isso que eles juraram tentar. O Harry estava vindo e ele prometeu superar tudo o que acontecera, o que seria difícil com um Sirius volátil, ficando nervoso logo no primeiro dia. Remo teria que se manter calmo, e redirecionar o foco da conversa.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Almofadinhas. Eu quis dizer aqui na casa. Camas, comida...

- A gente _tem_ camas, do que cê tá falando?

- Lençóis, travesseiros... É uma boa coisa meus pais terem sido tão cuidadosos com tudo. A gente tem prato o suficiente e talheres, e eles tinham um gato, então deve ter uma caixa de areia em algum lugar por aí pro Bichentol, mas a gente não tem toalhas o suficiente nessa casa pra seis pessoas, então...

- Detalhes, detalhes, detalhes. – Sirius, aparentando estar feliz mais uma vez, serviu-se de uma xícara de café, e foi até a pequena sala de jantar para sentar-se de frente para o Remo à mesa. – E você acha que eles vão se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa? Toalhas e lençóis? Eles são adolescentes!

Remo ergueu uma única sobrancelha para o Sirius, que não parava de surpreendê-lo. Como um único homem podia ter envelhecido tanto e tão pouco ao mesmo tempo era além de sua compreensão.

- É isso o que eu quero te dizer. As meninas vão querer toalhas limpas. Os animais precisam ser levados em consideração... isso aqui vai virar um zoológico com as corujas e o gato. E se você não tiver nenhuma comida em casa, você vai ter que lidar com dois garotos de dezessete anos extremamente agitados em... – Remo checou o seu relógio. – Quatro horas.

- Tempo suficiente! – Sirius apoiou-se nas costas da cadeira, e esticou as pernas. – E Rony tem dezoito anos, eu acho. Dezoito! – Ele parou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhos azuis claros brilhando com saudosismo. – Lembra dos dezoito?

Remo sorriu e Sirius também, mostrando todos os dentes. Eles se lembravam dos dezoito anos muito, muito bem. E esse era um outro tipo de lembrança. Do tipo lícito.

- A gente morava naquela _coisa_ com três quartos...

- Ôoo... lembra da lareira?

- E como eu poderia esquecer?

- Lugar apertado, eu acho que eu ainda tenho marcas dos machucados.

- O Tiago adorava... Bom, mas isso era devido às pinturas da Lílian por toda a parte.

- Ah, por favor! Aquilo era só bajulação. O que ele queria mesmo era acesso ao quarto dela, e ele pensava que ela ia cair naquela.

- Sirius!

- Ah, qual é, você sabe que é verdade. Mas a Lílian não era nenhuma boba. Ela não deixava o Tiago entrar no quarto dela _nunca_.

- Bom... É... Ela o deixou subindo pelas paredes.

- Com certeza. – Sirius suspirou. – Eu mal posso acreditar que o Harry realmente tá vindo.

Remo balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- E eu mal posso acreditar que ver o rosto dele é quase como...

- Ter o Pontas de volta. Eu sei.

- Você acha que sabe, mas espere pra ver. Você conheceu o Harry na guerra, em crise. Mas aquele ano que eu o tive em aula, eu te juro, algumas vezes eu tinha que ficar lembrando a mim mesmo quem ele era. É surpreendente.

- Por Deus, eu espero que sim.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sirius foi à cozinha, serviu-se de mais uma xícara de café e voltou. Quando ele tinha se acomodado mais uma vez, ele franziu a testa e apontou para a janela.

- Quem é aquele homem?

Remo seguiu com os olhos a direção em que Sirius apontava e olhou para fora da janela, do outro lado da rua, onde uma enorme e imponente casa cinza encontrava-se no fundo sobre um gramado bem cuidado, fazendo com que todos os outros sobrados da rua parecessem mal cuidados em comparação. Na sua maior sacada, havia um homem sentado, lendo o jornal.

- Martin Lewis. – Remo respondeu.

- Conhece?

- Bom, a família dele sempre morou lá, mas a gente desencontrou com ele na escola por alguns anos. Ele é uns dez anos mais velho que a gente.

- Ah... – Sirius olhou sério para o seu café. Remo sabia que devia ter algo a mais no assunto.

- Por que a pergunta?

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. Eu já devia esperar por isso.

- Pelo quê? – Remo não ia deixar o assunto de lado, não quando esse assunto era capaz de deixar o Sirius pra baixo tão rápido.

Sirius suspirou e envergou-se mais, aproximando-se de sua xícara de café nas suas mãos.

- Sério, não é nada, Aluado. É só que eu gritei oi pra ele quando eu fui pegar o jornal. – Os olhos do Sirius entristeceram.

- E?

- Ele correu pra dentro. – Remo esticou o braço sobre a mesa instintivamente, mas Sirius o rejeitou. – É, eu já devia esperar por isso. – Ele riu. – Apesar de pensar que depois de eu ter sido perdoado pelo Ministro, as pessoas não ficariam com tanto medo...

- Sirius...

- Se eu fosse um traidor assassino, eu já não teria ido atrás da cabeça dele? – Sirius olhou para a janela de forma amarga. – Eu fui perdoado há nove meses. E morei aqui por todo esse tempo.

- Ele já te evitou antes disso, não foi? – Sirius não respondeu, mas Remo sabia que era verdade, e seu coração doía por isso. – Você não havia me falado sobre isso.

- Bom, não houve muito tempo pra eu ficar me lamentando, não é? E também, de que serviria?

- Eu poderia te dizer pra ignorá-lo, Sirius. Ele faz a mesma coisa comigo.

Sirius olhou para o Remo com surpresa.

- Quer dizer que ele sabe sobre você?

Remo sorriu de esguelha.

- De alguma maneira, ele sabe sim. Eu não sei bem ao certo como, mas as pessoas descobrem esse tipo de coisa e se você é de fato perigoso, não parece importar muito. Muitas pessoas vivem com medo, independentemente da verdade.

Sirius sorriu sombriamente.

- A gente acabou de ganhar uma guerra, e as pessoas continuam se comportando exatamente como antes. Eu não posso acreditar. Eu tô te falando, Aluado, isso me dá vontade de... – Ele se impediu de continuar, tomou um grande e quente gole de café, e exalou. Sua voz estava definitivamente amarga agora; tinha o tom adquirido em Azkaban, e Remo hesitou ao ouvi-la. Ele sabia que esse novo e radiante bom humor do Sirius ia e vinha. Afinal de contas, houve muito pouco motivo para se sentir feliz por um bom tempo. E mesmo com um pouquinho de alegria em seus caminhos agora, a história não podia ser mudada. Tudo o que podia ser feito no momento era tentar superar, tentar salvar o que sobrou.

- Queimei minha maldita língua. – Sirius murmurou, olhando feio para a sua xícara.

Remo sabia que essa era sua deixa. Era a oportunidade de voltar à conversa original.

- Você vai ter que maneirar o palavreado. – ele disse suavemente. – Você vai ter que dar o exemplo.

Como um raio, a cabeça de Sirius levantou-se mais uma vez e ele fez uma careta.

- Na frente de adolescentes? Como se o Harry ou o Rony nunca tivessem ouvido a palavra 'maldita'!

- Até parece que essa é a pior palavra do seu vocabulário.

Sirius sorriu abertamente.

- Verdade.

- No entanto, Rony e Harry não vêm sozinhos.

- O quê? E eu vou ter que controlar a língua na frente da pequenina Gina?

Remo riu.

- Não, ela é provavelmente pior que você. Eu tive que pedir pra ela maneirar uma vez em uma aula minha de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela não conseguia achar uma maneira de manter um dervixe parado, e ela soltou um "porra".

- No meio da aula? – Sirius perguntou maravilhado.

- No seu segundo ano.

- Já gostei dela. – Ele ergueu uma única sobrancelha. – Então é com a Hermione que a gente tem que se preocupar. Tudo bem, eu vou segurar a minha língua se você puder fazer o mesmo, apesar de que depois de tudo que a gente já ouviu da boca do Rony, a pobre garota não tem mais com o que se surpreender.

- É... Bem... – Remo segurou o riso, quando algo ocorreu a ele. – Ah é, eu tava mesmo querendo te perguntar... O que você acabou dizendo a eles sobre a divisão dos quartos?

O sorriso do Sirius não se reprimiu. Ele sorria largamente.

- Eu disse-lhes que eles teriam que dividir os quartos dois a dois.

- Tá, mas você esclareceu quais dois para cada quarto?

- Eu decidi deixar que eles mesmos quebrassem as cabeças pra fazerem a divisão. Estou certo de que eles já estão bem crescidinhos pra tomarem essa decisão.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja cogitando a idéia de...

- Estou.

- Absolutamente não! A gente não pode. Os Weasleys nos matariam, Almofadinhas.

- Ah, Aluado. E eu que pensava que você lembrasse dos dezoito anos. – Sirius pôs seus pés pro alto, na mesa, e fechou seus olhos, aparentemente relembrando.

Remo o encarou desaprovando-o, mas Sirius nem percebeu e pegou o jornal largado na mesa, resolvendo ficar com as notícias do mundo bruxo.

- OLÁ! OLÁ? ALGUÉM ESTÁ EM CASA? SIRIUS? REMO?

A voz veio da sala – alta, urgente e extremamente alarmante. Ao primeiro sinal, ambos Sirius e Remo instintivamente se jogaram no chão, já com as varinhas em mãos. Remo sentiu sua respiração acelerada, assim como seu ritmo cardíaco. Ao seu lado, ele pôde ouvir a mesma reação no Sirius.

Levou-lhes um minuto para que pudessem lembrar que os Comensais da Morte haviam sido derrotados. Eles se entreolharam por debaixo da mesa e balançaram a cabeça, expirando fundo.

Choque, Remo pensou, não era um bom estado de espírito. Perguntando-se por quanto tempo ainda ele reagiria assim com visitas do dia-a-dia, ele levantou-se, arrumou suas vestes e foi pelo corredor ao cômodo onde a maior lareira ficava. Nela, em meio às chamas, uma cabeça familiar ainda gritava com bastante ânimo.

- SE ALGUM DE VOCÊS DOIS ESTIVEREM EM CASA, EU PRECISO FALAR-LHES. É O ARTUR! Ah... Remo. Você está em casa.

Artur Weasley sorriu pelo fogo, mas ainda assim não conseguiu esconder a fatiga em seus olhos. Ele envelhecera dez anos nos últimos três, e isso era aparente em cada linha de seu rosto. O que restava de seus cabelos vermelhos estava agora grisalho.

- Olá, Artur. Você nos assustou um pouco, receio.

Artur balançou positivamente a sua cabeça. Ele compreendia.

- Eu não teria gritado assim, mas é urgente. Você já viu o jornal?

- Eu estava pra ler agora mesmo. Por quê, o que aconteceu?

- O Sirius está? Eu preferiria ter que dizer apenas uma vez.

- Tô aqui. – Sirius, aparentemente, havia se recuperado. Ele entrou no cômodo e ajoelhou-se de frente para o fogo. – O que foi, Artur?

- Você não vai gostar dessa notícia, Sirius. São os Dementadores. – Artur parecia se desculpar com a sua expressão contorcida. Ninguém gostava de mencionar Dementadores para o Sirius; trazia aquele olhar pesado à sua expressão. Remo observou o rosto do Sirius, que estava fixo como pedra e com linhas retorcidas, enquanto ele se preparava para aquela conversa.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius disse de forma imparcial, apesar de o Remo saber que ele não o era. – O que aconteceu com os Dementadores?

Artur suspirou e sua cabeça balançou de um lado para o outro suavemente no fogo.

- A gente está passando pelo diabo para mantê-los em Azkaban. Eu achava que a gente já havia passado pelo pior nessa semana, mandando todos aqueles Comensais da Morte para a prisão, mas não vai ter muita utilidade se a gente não tiver guardas, não é?

- Por quê? Os Dementadores não vão guardar a ilha? – Remo perguntou rapidamente, sentindo o seu coração pesar. Desde a batalha que havia se passado em Hogwarts há uma semana, era tudo o que a Ordem podia fazer para se assegurar que os seguidores remanescentes de Voldemort não causassem mais estrago. Todos se lembravam do que acontecera com os Logbottom da última vez. Exatamente quando se pensava que tudo estava seguro, eles foram brutalmente atacados.

- Os Dementadores não estão colaborando. – Artur informou-lhes e, apesar de sua voz estar estável, seus olhos estavam ansiosos. – Eles estão tentado _sair_ da ilha. A rédea solta que eles tinham no exército Negro subiu às suas cabeças, acredito. Eles foram encorajados a realizar o Beijo quando quisessem por tanto tempo que agora...

- Não acredito. – O rosto do Sirius estava completamente branco.

- Não... eles não causaram dano a nenhum inocente. Não ainda. Mas há uma grave preocupação. Se eles não quiserem ficar na ilha, não há nada o que possamos fazer para mantê-los longe das ruas. Eu não sei como poderemos manter a esperança de restabelecer Azkaban se os Dementadores não querem mais ficar lá.

Remo foi para trás da forma ajoelhada de Sirius, e posicionou sua mão suavemente no ombro dele.

- Onde estão os Comensais da Morte agora, então?

Artur rangeu os dentes.

- Olho-Tonto está com eles. Eles não vão há lugar algum no momento. Eles estão plantados em Azkaban. Mas ele não pode fazer tudo, e não há Aurores suficiente para facilitar o seu trabalho... – Ele parou e balançou sua cabeça mais uma vez.

- Como você está, Artur? – perguntou Remo gentilmente.

A cabeça na lareira deu uma risada estranha.

- Tão bem quanto posso estar, sob as circunstâncias. Eu tenho ajuda. O Fletcher está com o E.M.R.L., Olho-Tonto está com os Aurores, o Diggory está aqui com os Patils... Alguns dos outros retornaram... – Ele suspirou cansado. – Mas eu ainda tenho dois problemas. Primeiro, eu não quero que os Dementadores se aproximem de ninguém. Eu nem confio neles com os prisioneiros. Nem todo mundo em Azkaban merece estar lá, e eu não quero que todos sejam Beijados, enquanto eu não tenho nem pista de quem é realmente culpado. Eles estão todos usando aquela velha desculpa de novo.

- Fingindo terem sidos controlados por uma maldição. – Sirius levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro da sala em passo rápido. Quando voltou, seus olhos estavam horrorizados. – Artur, alguns deles estão provavelmente dizendo a verdade.

- Eu sei. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não tenho uma forma de manter os prisioneiros em Azkaban sem os Dementadores, e eu não posso simplesmente libertar Comensais da Morte. Eu não tenho gente suficiente pra investigar tudo o que eles alegam, muito menos para dar-lhes julgamentos decentes. O Ministério não pode agüentar algo dessa magnitude ainda; metade dos antigos oficiais estão mortos ou não querem voltar...

- Tá uma bagunça. Sim, eu sei. Mas você não pode deixar as pessoas em Azkaban, _não_ _pode_, Artur. Não sem saber com absoluta certeza o que eles fizeram. Nós temos que _matar_ os Dementadores. É hora de eles serem destruídos.

- Sirius. – A voz do Remo era bem baixa. – Artur, o que você quer que nós façamos?

- Qualquer coisa que vocês puderem. – Seu rosto estava abaixado. – Eu sei que vocês estão cansados. E merecem descanso, mais que qualquer um, ambos. Eu não estaria pedindo, se eu não precisasse da ajuda.

Sirius se balançava pra frente e pra trás, suas mãos em seus cabelos.

– Você sabe que tem a nossa ajuda. Mas eu vou ter que pensar. Eu vou ter que pensar, porque aqueles prisioneiros... se qualquer um deles estiver dizendo a verdade, Artur, mesmo que apenas um deles...

- Sirius...

- Acredite-me, Sirius, eu quero que todos sejam julgados. Mas a gente tem que mantê-los aprisionados primeiro. Olho-Tonto e o Fletcher separaram todos os que temos motivo para acreditar serem culpados. Eu preferiria mudá-los para outra cadeia, mas onde? E mesmo se pudéssemos transferi-los, como iríamos mantê-los contidos? Estamos todos sem alternativas. Portanto, antes de qualquer outra coisa, o que tenho que fazer é manter aqueles Dementadores longe do continente. Remo, você não sabe de nada que possa mantê-los na ilha, em Azkaban?

- Apenas o Patronus.

- É tudo o que eu pude encontrar também. – Ele suspirou. – Estou lhe dizendo, está extraindo todo o resto de vida do Olho-Tonto e dos outros, ter que fazer esse feitiço vinte e quatro horas por dia.

- Eu acredito. É exaustivo. – Remo pausou, sabendo qual seria a resposta para a sua próxima pergunta. – Você quer que eu vá lá?

- Não. – Artur finalmente sorriu e, dessa vez, o sorriso alcançou seus olhos quando ele olhou de volta para o Remo. – Você absolutamente não pode vir até aqui. Eu quero que os dois fiquem exatamente onde estão. Dêem um abraço nos meus filhos por mim quando eles chegarem, certo?

Remo balançou a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo de volta.

- Eu darei se eles me deixarem.

- Harry e Hermione estão incluídos também. – Artur sorriu abertamente e ergueu uma única sobrancelha. – Vocês estão loucos, sabia. Eles vão destruir a sua casa. Não acredito que vocês vão receber quatro adolescentes no verão.

Sirus riu – um pouco controlado, mas ainda assim uma risada – e pareceu deixar de lado a sua preocupação, momentaneamente.

- E olha quem tá falando! Você tem sete deles por uma vida inteira!

Artur hesitou, Remo hesitou e Sirius empalideceu imediatamente. Ele abriu sua boca para falar, como se houvesse algo a dizer.

Mas foi apenas por um instante antes que Artur se recuperasse.

- É verdade. – ele murmurou, para ninguém em especial. E então ele piscou, e continuou, o tom de urgência voltando ao seu rosto enquanto ele continuou a falar de Azkaban. – A gente precisa encontrar novas maneiras. Substituir os Dementadores. A Penelope vem trabalhando naquele feitiço de Detenção por um bom tempo, talvez essa seja a saída, se nós pudéssemos fazê-lo.

- Quão próximo de estar pronto está o feitiço? – Remo perguntou, prontamente.

- Nem tão perto. Se ao menos houvesse algo mais... – Artur parecia estar perdendo as esperanças. – Apenas pensem, vocês dois, no que eu disse, certo? E me dêem um retorno se vocês lembrarem de qualquer coisa que possa ajudar. Mesmo que remotamente, eu quero saber.

Sirius ainda não conseguia falar, então Remo balançou brevemente a cabeça em concordância.

- Pode deixar.

- Obrigado. – A cabeça da Artur virou-se um pouco, e ele parecia olhar algo. – Diabos. – ele murmurou momentaneamente. – De novo, não. Malditos repórteres... Estavam aqui ontem, queriam um depoimento sobre o que a gente planejava para Azkaban. O que eles pensam que mudou em vinte e quatro horas? Estou tentado a dizer que a gente vai fechar tudo, e transformar em um ponto turístico para Trouxas.

Remo sorriu.

- E você acha que os Trouxas iriam?

- Talvez não, mas o _Profeta_ iria. Estou lhe dizendo, o mundo está de cabeça para baixo. O Ministério em ruínas, Gringotes destruído, Hogwarts tendo que fechar... mas não o _Profeta Diário_. Não, a mídia tem que continuar. – Ele riu ironicamente. – Eu acho que algum tipo de esperança há nisso, não? Bom... – Ele ficou sério mais uma vez. – me dêem um retorno quando puderem, certo?

- Claro que sim. Adeus, Artur. Diga oi à Molly por nós.

Com um sorriso, um aceno com a cabeça e um 'pop', Artur Weasley desapareceu.

Sirius não perdeu tempo. Ele foi até a parede e a chutou, com tanta força que deve até ter machucado o seu pé, mas ele não parecia se importar. Ele estava com raiva.

- Estúpido. Insensível. Como eu pude mencionar os filhos dele?

- Você não fez por mal...

- Não importa qual foi a minha intenção. Lá estava o Artur, pedindo ajuda, com as mãos cheias, tentando pôr o Ministério de volta no lugar, e eu vou e levanto insensivelmente esse assunto.

- Você não estava sendo insensível.

Mas Sirius não estava ouvindo.

- Eu estava ocupado pensando sobre Azkaban. Uma palavra sobre Dementadores, e já era pra mim: direto e egoísta. Nem parei pra pensar pelo que ele está passando... ele perdeu um _filho_...

- Sirius. Pára. Agora.

E Sirius parou. Ele se jogou numa cadeira e levou o rosto às mãos.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou por através de seus dedos. – Por quê? Por que parece ainda haver uma guerra em andamento? O que eu vou falar pro Harry sobre tudo o que aconteceu? Eu ainda tô enlouquecendo! O Tiago não deveria tê-lo deixado comigo... Como eu posso ajudá-lo a superar tudo isso, quando eu...

Em um instante, Remo estava ajoelhado de frente para ele; ele tirou as mãos do Sirius de seu rosto e as manteve nas suas.

- O quê? Quando você o quê? Sirius, você tá vivo. E você o _quer_ aqui. É isso que conta para o Harry, eu prometo. Isso é tudo o que ele precisa. Você não tem que se preocupar em explicar tudo. Ele estava lá, ele foi parte de tudo. Ele sabe.

Ele esperou. E momentaneamente, Sirius olhou para ele. Era doloroso olhar em seus olhos, mas Remo manteve fixo o contato.

- Eu só quero conhecê-lo, Remo.

- Eu sei.

- Eu não quero que nem eu nem ele percamos mais tempo.

- Eu sei.

Sirius também obviamente não queria chorar. Seu rosto era um misto de emoções. Abruptamente, ele retirou suas mãos das do Remo, levantou-se da cadeira e foi ao corredor com uma repentina e maníaca energia.

- Aonde você vai? – Remo perguntou-lhe.

- Comprar comida.

A porta bateu, balançando de leve as paredes do sobrado. Remo suspirou, levantou-se e foi ao andar de cima para ver se os quartos estavam prontos. As coisas estavam tão melhores do que já foram, ele falou para si mesmo, pondo os travesseiros em suas fronhas. E elas apenas continuariam a melhorar. Mas isso não significava que esse verão seria fácil. De maneira alguma.

* * *

- Onde diabos eles estão?

- Calma.

- Eles disseram meio-dia. São doze horas e dois minutos. Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa a eles?

- Não, não acho.

- E como é que eu vou saber? – Sirius estava irado, ansioso, praticamente subindo pelas paredes. – Meio dia e três.

- Você sabe olhar as horas extremamente bem, já te disse isso?

- Ah, cala a boca, Aluado.

- Não, na verdade, isso me dá um minutinho pra discutir uma coisa com você... Eu acho que daria pra esperar umas duas semanas, mas...

- Não, me fala agora.

Remo sorriu. Era tão fácil distrair o Sirius quando ele estava daquele jeito.

- Eu só queria deixar claro o que eu vou fazer mensalmente. – ele disse bem calmo. – Eu vou Aparatar para Badenoch todas as manhãs que antecedem a lua cheia pra tomar o Mata-Cão. Eu vou passar a noite no habitat da Botica para a transformação em si, e eu estarei de volta na manhã seguinte.

Sirius parou de andar de um lado para o outro, e sua expressão caiu.

- Eu gostaria que você não tivesse que fazer isso. Se eu me sentisse seguro pra fazer essa poção...

- Então você faria. Eu sei. – Eles já haviam virado e revirado o assunto. Era uma fórmula incrivelmente complicada e nenhum dos dois tinha segurança suficiente para fazê-la. Então, Remo simplesmente preferia ir a outro lugar para tomar uma Poção Mata-Cão feita propriamente e se transformar silenciosamente, sem qualquer risco de violência para consigo mesmo ou para com outros. Mas Sirius ainda assim se sentia culpado por não ser mais habilidoso com o processo. Remo, no entanto, ignorava a culpa por completo.

- Eu só não quero que a transformação passe a ser um problema. Nem pra gente, nem pros nossos hóspedes. – Ele sorriu de leve. – Então se eles perguntarem, a gente simplesmente diz que eu vou estar ausente vinte e quatro horas, uma vez por mês. É bem simples. E se eles não perguntarem, então Sirius, eu preferiria que a gente não mencionasse o assunto.

Sirius olhou firme para ele por um instante e então assentiu.

- É justo. – E então, como se eles nem tivessem tido essa conversa, ele checou o seu relógio, olhou para a lareira e gritou: – Meio dia e malditos seis minutos! Será que eles não sabem como usar pó de Flu?! Será que eu vou ter que ir a Hogwarts e ver se...

Ele não pôde prosseguir. Apareceu uma luz forte e verde, uma rajada de vento e a lateral de um baú.

Ah, Bichento! – Hermione Granger apareceu na lareira, segurando um enorme gato vermelho próximo ao seu corpo com ambas as mãos.

Bichento obviamente não gostou nem um pouco de viajar por pó de Flú. Hermione estava tendo dificuldades para soltar a sua veste das garras afiadas do gato. Quando Bichento finalmente pulou do seu colo, ela olhou para cima, sorriu e andou diretamente em direção ao Remo e o Sirius, que estavam no centro da sala, sorrindo de volta.

- Eu não sei quem abraçar primeiro. – Ela riu, olhando de um para o outro e batendo suas mãos alegremente. Ela não teve que escolher. Sirius estava tão exaltado que a agarrou e a abraçou forte, fazendo com que ela lançasse uma expressão de surpresa por trás de seu ombro para o Remo. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Olá, Hermione.

- Hermione, é maravilhoso te ver. – Sirius proclamou, deixando-a sair de seu abraço. – Por que demorou tanto?

Hermione, no mesmo momento, parecia ter sido reprimida enquanto movia-se para abraçar o Remo.

- Demorou? – ela perguntou ansiosamente. – A gente tá muito atrasado? Ah, desculpa por ter preocupado vocês, eu _falei_ pro Harry... mas a gente não queria fazer com que ele se sentisse apressado.

Sirius deu um passo para trás e franziu a testa.

- Não, não, certo, claro que não. Então me diga, como _est_ o Harry? Como estão todos vocês?

Remo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Sirius, ele vai estar aqui a qualquer instante! Hermione, você poderia afastar-se um pouco, só por um momento, por favor? – Ele ergueu sua varinha. – É melhor tirar o seu baú da lareira antes que...

Tarde demais. Houve outro clarão verde, um alto baque e uma voz grave gritando:

- PORRA!

Rony Weasley ficou preso atrás do baú da Hermione; o seu próprio baú havia caído de lado, em cima do dela, impedindo que os outros pudessem vê-lo. Tudo o que era visível era uma cabeleira vermelha e um braço comprido, saindo da lateral, segurando uma gaiola de coruja. Dentro dela, Pichitinho estava voando de um lado para o outro, cantando feliz.

Rapidamente, Remo enfeitiçou ambos os baús para fora do caminho, revelando o Rony, contorcido contra os tijolos.

- Hermione, – ele ofegou, deixando cair sem cerimônia a gaiola do Píchi no chão e deu um passo à frente. – você poderia demorar um pouco mais pra tirar o seu baú na próxima vez? Eu não iria querer ter que te apressar ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Oi, Sirius. Oi, Professor Lupin.

- Remo, Rony.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não consigo evitar. Ainda é estranho pra mim. – Ele apertou a mão do Sirius com firmeza e depois a do Remo, sorrindo abertamente para ambos. – Bom pra cacete estar aqui! – Ele suspirou, olhando a sala de estar aconchegante com um ar de profunda satisfação.

- Rony!

Ele ergueu uma única sobrancelha para Hermione.

- O quê? Você não gostou daqui? – Ela olhou feio para ele, mas não por muito tempo, enquanto ele se arrastou até uma cadeira e começou a massagear seu tornozelo, girando-o gentilmente e fazendo careta.

- Você se machucou com o baú?

- Só um pouco.

- Então não faz assim... Deixa eu dar uma olhada.

Hermione ajoelhou-se e ocupou-se por um momento com virar o pé do Rony de um lado para o outro em suas mãos, enquanto o Rony olhava para o alto de sua cabeça.

Remo olhou para o Sirius. Eles sorriram.

- Então, – Sirius disse, seu tom de voz extremamente malicioso. – o que vocês dois andaram fazendo nessa semana enquanto nós estávamos trabalhando como escravos? Se divertindo?

Remo pigarreou e lançou um olhar sutil para o Sirius. Não seria bom ficar tirando sarro deles na frente de companhia adulta.

Mas Remo estava esquecendo que eles já eram praticamente adultos. Eles certamente não pareciam muito desconfortáveis. Hermione bateu de leve no tornozelo do Rony.

- Eu acho que você vai ficar bem. – ela murmurou antes de levantar-se e rearrumar as suas vestes. – Ah, a gente trabalhou também. – ela respondeu para o Sirius distraída. – A gente ajudou a Professora McGonagall a limpar e retirar algumas coisas para a reconstrução. E a gente conversou muito sobre o que aconteceu. Sobre o que a gente vai fazer agora que... – ela emudeceu e suspirou. – Francamente, essa tem sido a semana mais estranha da minha vida, e eu nem...

- Da minha também! – Rony concordou, recolocando seu sapato. – O que será que se tem que fazer com a sua vida depois de...

Eles se entreolharam, cada um tendo problemas em encontrar palavras e deram com os ombros. Remo não os culpava. Eles passaram os últimos anos do que deveria ter sido sua adolescência lutando em uma guerra. Viver uma vida normal levaria tempo para se acostumar.

Mas Sirius não deixaria estar.

- Ah, eu _vou dizer_ o que vocês vão fazer. – ele disse energicamente, andando pela sala até chegar neles, e batendo uma mão fechada na palma da outra para dar ênfase. – Vocês todos vão ter um verão do caralho, pra variar...

- Sirius! – Hermione parecia escandalizada.

- Ãh... – ele disse, olhando sem graça para o Remo. – Desculpa.

Rony, no entanto, ria maravilhado.

- Finalmente, eu vou ter ajuda. – ele disse, levantando e bagunçando o cabelo da Hermione. – Esse _vai_ ser um ótimo verão. A gente vai fazer você enlouquecer.

Hermione forçou os lábios e tentou parecer brava. Ela não teve sucesso.

- O que será que tá atrasando a Gina? – ela se perguntou, depois de algum tempo. – Eu espero que o Harry esteja bem.

A sala caiu em um silêncio sério enquanto cada um deles contemplava o que foi dito. Era bem improvável que o Harry estivesse bem. Ele estava vivo, pra ser exato. Mas quanto a estar bem... bem, Remo pensou mais uma vez, isso levaria um bom tempo.

Houve um pequeno barulho, uma luz verde, e Gina Weasley estava na lareira.

- Ah, que bom! – exclamou Hermione. – Vem aqui, a gente precisa tirar o seu baú antes que o Harry...

Mas Gina não estava se movendo, e ela parecia um pouco abalada. Ela retirou seu longo cabelo da frente de seus olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- O que foi, Gina? – Remo disse, atravessando a sala rapidamente. – Você tá bem?

- Não sou eu, eu estou bem. – ela respondeu rapidamente. – E oi, por sinal. – Ela sorriu para o Remo e acenou para o Sirius atrás dele.

Sirius estava na lareira em uma longa passada.

- Tem algo errado com o Harry? – ele perguntou, exigente.

- Não... bom, deixa eu sair e eu te conto, a gente deveria tirar o meu baú do caminho. Talvez ele venha.

- _Talvez_ ele venha?

- Sirius, – Remo disse gentilmente. – você poderia sair da frente, por favor, e deixar a Gina sair da lareira?

Sirius deu um passo para trás com relutância e Gina entrou na sala. Remo moveu o seu baú pelo ar, em direção aos do Rony e da Hermione.

- Eu não quero assustar você ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Sirius – Gina disse, encontrando uma cadeira e se jogando nela, como que exausta. Remo percebeu que seus olhos estavam ligeiramente avermelhados. – Não há nada exatamente de _errado_ com o Harry... bom, não tem nada de errado _fisicamente_... bem... – Ela parou, seu rosto um pouco corado. – Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

- Sim. – disse o Remo gentilmente. – Ele não corre perigo.

Gina olhou para ele agradecida.

- Certo. Mas ele não quer entrar na lareira.

Todos se entreolharam e depois voltaram a olhar para a Gina.

- O quê? – Rony disse, levantando-se. – Por que ele não quer entrar na lareira?

Gina suspirou e olhou para o Rony como se a resposta fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ele não quer deixar Hogwarts. – ela disse pacientemente. – Ele simplesmente não quer deixar pra trás... não que ele não queira estar _aqui_, – ela acrescentou rapidamente, virando-se para o Sirius e sorrindo. – Ele mal pode esperar pra te ver. Ele tem carregado aquela carta que você mandou pra ele pra tudo quanto é canto pela semana inteira.

Sirius parecia emocionado.

- É só que, – Gina continuou, olhando para a Hermione, como que pedindo ajuda. – ele... ele só...

- Ele só não quer que tudo termine. – Hermione disse suavemente. – A escola... – ela pausou. – E, de certa forma, a guerra.

Rony virou-se de frente para a Hermione, seus olhos piscando.

- Não quer que a guerra _termine_? Claro que ele quer! Foi horrível! A gente quis que tudo aquilo terminasse desde... bom... sempre! Desde que a gente conheceu ele! E agora terminou, e a gente tem a chance de ter uma vida e ele não quer entrar na maldita lareira? Agora chega. Eu vou voltar lá, – ele disse determinado. – e vou fazê-lo entrar.

Rony foi até a lareira e Remo tentou impedi-lo, mas Gina foi mais rápida. Ela o parou como um raio.

- Não, você não vai. – ela pediu. – A gente não pode deixar ele ter um minutinho? E aí, se ele não tiver vindo em meia hora ou coisa assim, alguém vai buscá-lo?

- Eu vou. – Sirius tinha uma mão no ombro do Rony. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Sirius parecia estar perfeitamente calmo e racional, e Remo se surpreendeu gratamente com isso. – Deixa ele ter um tempo, Rony. Isso não vai acontecer de uma vez só. Superar tudo... Bem, isso acontece em etapas. – Sirius suspirou. – Acredite-me.

Obviamente, Rony não acreditava nele. Ele se afastou da lareira e sentou-se jogando-se mais uma vez. Hermione posicionou sua mão no ombro dele. Gina encarou a lareira.

- Ele vai vir. – ela disse baixinho.

A sala de estar estava silenciosa, exceto pelo barulho de Pichitinho, que piava toda vez que o Bichento circundava o perímetro de sua gaiola.

- Hermione... – Rony murmurou de forma cautelosa, apontando a cena.

- Eles estão apenas _brincando_. – ela respondeu, em um tom que não deixava espaço para discussão. Rony ergueu suas sobrancelhas com dúvida, mas não disse nada.

Sirius ajoelhou-se próximo à lareira e começou a distrair o Bichento. Remo os observou, sorrindo para si mesmo – ele havia esquecido que Almofadinhas e Bichento já foram bons amigos.

- Que animal maravilhoso! – Sirius murmurou, sorrindo enquanto acariciava Bichento da cabeça ao rabo. E aí tudo ficou em silêncio mais uma vez, exceto pelo ronronar do Bichento. Quando mais outro quarto de hora havia passado, Sirius levantou-se e olhou tenso para o Remo.

- Você acha que eu deveria ir checá-lo?

- Eu acho que talvez fosse uma boa idéia.

- Então eu tô indo. Vocês todos já vão almoçando e se acomodando. Não se preocupem em me esperar.

Todos balançaram a cabeça em concordância, enquanto Sirius pegou um pouco de pó de Flu da caixa que ficava na prateleira da lareira. Ele estava prestes a jogá-lo quando uma rajada de vento e uma luz forte o distraiu e ele deixou o pó esquecido cair no carpete.

Harry Potter apareceu na lareira, seus óculos deslocados, e seus cabelos negros bagunçados, apontando para todas as direções.

- Oi, Sirius. – ele disse sorridente, apesar de seus olhos carregarem bastante pesar. Ele saiu da lareira e postou-se de frente para o seu padrinho, posicionando gentilmente a gaiola da Edwiges no chão e estendendo-lhe a mão. – Desculpa te fazer esperar desse jeito.

Mas Sirius não se importava. Ele agarrou a mão do Harry e o puxou para um abraço apertado sem nenhum aviso prévio.

- Bem-vindo ao lar. – ele disse, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras. – Bem-vindo à casa, Harry.

Por trás dos ombros do Sirius, todos podiam ver a expressão no rosto do Harry. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto tão tenso que os músculos do seu maxilar cerrado estavam contraídos. Mas ele envolveu Sirius e o abraçou de volta com a mesma firmeza.

Remo não pôde evitar as lágrimas que estavam se formando. Parecia que ele via Tiago. Ele reparou que a Hermione também parecia estar com os olhos úmidos e que o Rony, apesar de sorrindo, também estava com os olhos suspeitamente vermelhos. Gina não chorava, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry.

- Obrigado. – Harry murmurou depois de um longo instante. Ele abriu seus olhos e afastou-se. Sirius posicionou suas mãos nos ombros dele e o fitou.

- Nossa, você tá alto.

- Você acabou de me ver há uma semana.

- Eu não tive a oportunidade de notar.

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente, assim como o Remo, que o observava. Muitas coisas passaram despercebidas nos últimos anos e agora havia tempo para recuperá-las todas. Ele virou-se e enfeitiçou o próprio baú do caminho da lareira e o juntou aos outros.

- Olá, Remo. – ele disse, passando pelo Sirius e andando até o seu antigo professor para cumprimentá-lo.

Remo esperava que suas lágrimas não estivessem mais aparentes. Ele estava bem certo de que o Harry já havia tido o suficiente delas.

- Olá, Harry. É bom ter você aqui. – Ele apontou para todos, gesticulando. – Agora que vocês todos estão juntos, querem conhecer a casa?

- Ah, sim, eu adoraria ver tudo... – mas Hermione não pôde terminar.

- O que foi que ouvi agora há pouco sobre almoço? – Rony perguntou abruptamente. – Não dá pra a gente almoçar primeiro e depois se acomodar?

Remo riu.

- Claro. E enquanto nós estivermos comendo... – ele lançou um olhar para o Sirius e sorriu – talvez vocês já possam ir decidindo quem vai dormir onde, e como a divisão de quartos vai ficar.

- Ah, é. – Sirius sorriu de volta. – Dois em cada quarto, e o resto é com vocês.

Os queixos de todos os quatro adolescentes caíram. Rindo, Remo e Sirius deixaram-nos, encarando uns aos outros, e caminharam até o corredor que dava para a cozinha, para começarem a preparar o almoço.

* * *

**Nota: **Esse capítulo foi brilhantemente traduzido pela Amanda SaturnVenus.


End file.
